fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hammy Games Inc./HammiCon
HammiCon is a page updated daily, depicting information and scenes from games developed by Hammy Games Inc. It is inspired by Pyro Enterprizes' PyroVision Direct. March 2015 March 21st, 2015 - Bretwine A picture of Aster and two girls is shown. They are supposedly about to fight in the middle of a town. One girl appears to be a teenager with orange hair, a purple waistcoat and a blue dress. The other girl is shorter with pastel red hair tied in a ponytail and a bright red dress. In her hand she wields a parasol. Interestingly, her gem is shaped like a heart, presumably morganite. To make up for the lack of updates recently, we'll reveal two characters for Bretwine. The orange-haired girl is Val. Back in her hometown, she was pretty popular with the guys. Her little sister, Morgan, holds a parasol and can use her cuteness to her advantage. Looks like Aster's not alone, or maybe these two are villains... March 18th, 2015 - Ham's Super Smash Bros. A picture is shown of Yoshi, Mario, Luigi and Wario on a stage reminiscent of Whomp Fortress from Super Mario 64. Yoshi is on top of a Thwomp, Mario is wall-jumping off of it, Luigi jumping and Wario punching a crate. Let's go back to the good ol' days! On Whomp Fortress, the main crew of Super Mario 64 are showing off their special abilities from that game. Yoshi was able to reach higher areas with his Flutter Jump. Mario could kick off walls to gain extra height, and wall-jumping's been a mainstay in the Mario series since. Luigi had the ability to glide through his crouched jump and survive impact with his Scuttle Jump. Wario used his strong fists to break black blocks with his punches. March 17th, 2015 - Splatoon 2 (Ham) A picture is shown of several Inklings in the town shown in the previous day. The town is covered in ink to match the colors of the Inklings in the picture; green, white and orange. Happy St. Patrick's day! Here's some Inklings celebrating in the countryside. Not much else to say, really. I wonder if Inklings have parades... March 16th, 2015 - Splatoon 2 (Ham) A picture is shown of an orange female Inkling standing atop a wooden tower. Armed with a Splattershot, she faces the sunset over what appears to be a new map. The map is a countryside with plenty of hills in the background. A town can be seen, where most of the action is happening. Splatoon! Here's the first official screenshot for our tentatively titled Splatoon 2. Here we see a brave, young Inkling seeking refuge in a tower. Obviously she's not the fondest of getting involved in the main drama and prefers to get territory away from the action. And that's a perfect tactic for some of our larger maps! March 15th, 2015 - Bretwine A picture is shown of a violet-haired girl running across a bridge between two floating islands. A pink orb floats above her. Welcome to our HammiCon, updated daily with new screenshots and information on our up and coming games! For our first day, we decided to show off a brand-new game. Meet Aster, the girl on the bridge over there. She's got a small dagger which she's skilled with, but doesn't like using. And why would she need it? Because this is a fighting game! It takes place in a 3D open environment, lots of which to choose from. There's even more characters to choose from, and at least 2 playstyles for each. What's that orb you say? We'll get to that and more in due time... Category:Hammy Games